A Wammy Christmas
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Cookies, decorations, and mistletoe. Follow Matt and Mello through their best Christmas memories at Wammy's house.
1. Decorating the Tree

AN: Merry Christmas everyone. Christmas is mere weeks away (about two to be exact) and it is time for my annual (…kind of) Christmas story! This particular story will be very fluffy with slight Matt/Mello. It will follow Matt and Mello through a Christmas at Wammy's. With that said, enjoy my second ongoing Death Note fanfiction!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, this fanfiction would be a Christmas special.

/…/…/…/

The first week of December was coming to a close, and as the first Saturday of the month began, so did the first holiday tradition of Wammy house.

There was a wide range of ages for the children of Wammys, and although not all of them wanted to participate in the Christmas festivities, most of them did. Because of this, the combined knowledge of Watari and Roger had created a plan that could get everyone involved.

The first Saturday of the month was always dedicated to decorating the house and making it festive. Any of the children who wanted to participate got into a group and were assigned areas of the house to decorate. This tradition had worked well over the years, and would not be changing this year.

Eight year old Mello and seven year old Matt, to no ones surprise, had teamed up together. They had become fast friends two years ago when Matt had arrived, and were impossible to separate now. To both of the boy's pleasure, they were assigned to decorate a section of the Christmas tree.

The Christmas tree was an impressive, magnificent tree, placed in the common room and just over ten feet tall. Many of the orphans got to work on various parts of it, and Matt and Mello were told to handle the bottom of the tree.

"Come on Matt," Mello said, grabbing the redheads hand and leading him quickly to the common room.

The boys dodged around other children as they ran, leaping over toys and (by accident, of _course_) knocking over Near's block tower along the way until they reached the common room and the tree.

Lights had already been strung across the tree, while ornaments and tinsel covered the tree from the top down, with a large blank space about five feet high left for the boys. Mello grinned, dragging Matt to the box of ornaments and snatching one, before releasing him and scurrying over to the tree to hang it up.

Matt laughed lightly and chose his own ornament, placing it carefully on the tree. Mello, in comparison, seemed out of control. He ran back and forth from the box to the tree, placing ornaments as soon as his eye could spot a branch that would hold its weight.

"Slow down Mello, we have all day."

Mello did slow down for a moment, just to stand by Matt and hold out his hand. Curious, Matt looked down to see three chocolate Santas' sitting in the boy's palm. "Oh."

Still smiling, Mello savagely tore off the paper and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing all in the span of about five seconds.

Mildly disturbed, Matt placed another ornament on the tree. "Have you been eating those all morning?"

"Yes."

"…How many have you had today?"

"About twenty."

Matt stared at him. "Twenty? It's only 11 AM!"

Mello gave him a look akin to "what's you point," so Matt dropped it, rolling his eyes and snatching one of the chocolates from Mello's grasp. "Hey!"

"It's only one," Matt reassured, slowly removing the paper and biting off a chunk of the chocolate. He said nothing, eating the bite slowly, but when he was done he turned to Mello. "Those are really good."

Mello smirked in triumph. "I told you."

Matt decided to not point out the Mello had not, in fact, told him how good the chocolates were, and instead retrieved another ornament from the box. "Are there any candy canes left?" he asked instead.

Mello leaned into the box and pushed aside ornaments before pulling out a final box of candy canes. He opened the package and removed one. Matt ignored him in favor of a bright red ornament. He smiled at finding a golden yellow one and lifted it as well, turning towards Mello only to have a candy cane stuffed in his mouth.

He choked, surprised, but managed to not drop the ornaments he was holding. Mello simply grinned at him and took the yellow ornament. Matt glared, pulling the sweet from his mouth.

Instead of waiting for a reprimand, Mello took Matt's hand again, leading him to the front of the tree. "Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly, releasing Matt and handing the ornament to him. "I'll be right back."

Matt took the ornament and watched as the blond ran off. He rolled his eyes and stood there several moments before Mello reappeared with a sharpie. "Here," he said, taking the yellow ornament back. "We'll put our names on there." Carefully, Mello wrote his own name on the yellow one, and then handed the sharpie to Matt, who scrawled his name on his own.

Mello then handed Matt his own ornament. Left again with no hands, Matt was forced to leave the candy cane in his mouth as Mello took the red ornament, and under Matt's name, wrote his own. Finally understanding, Matt wrote his own name underneath Mello's. Process complete, Mello pointed to two branches right beside each other and placed his ornament on one. Matt placed his on the other, and the ornaments clinked lightly as they touched each other. The boys exchanged a smile before Mello stuffed another chocolate Santa in his mouth and went back to the box.

The boys continued to decorate the tree throughout the day. Although they had only been assigned a small part of it to decorate, it was a lot for the boys to do alone.

"I want to put this one here."

Matt looked up to see Mello straining to reach an empty branch slightly out of his height range. Matt walked over and looked up skeptically. He was shorter than Mello, so there was no way he could reach it either. "I don't think it's going to happen Mello."

Mello glared. "Of course it will! I'll think of something," he stated, staring at the tree as Matt shrugged and hung up another ornament. Mello was silent for several minutes before his eyes lit up. "I got it!" He turned towards Matt. "Lift me up."

"What?"

"Lift me up," Mello repeated impatiently. Matt sighed and moved towards the blond, watching him.

"Um…exactly how…?"

"Just cup your hands and help me up for a second."

"…I don't think that's going to work."

"It'll work Matt! Don't be such a baby!"

Resigned, Matt leaned down and cupped his hands together. Satisfied, Mello placed one foot in Matt's hands and placed a balancing hand on his shoulder, lifting himself off the ground and towards the branch.

Not expecting the sudden weight, Matt stumbled forward, and Mello just managed to place the ornament on the tree before both boys went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow. I told you it wasn't going to work."

"Shut up Matt."

/…/…/…/

Several hours later, when the tree was complete and the star placed on top, all the children of Wammy's had gathered in the dark common room. They waited with bated breath as Roger turned on the Christmas lights.

The tree, as usual, was beautiful. The younger children stared with awe, and the older ones watched with a mild appreciation. Mello and Matt smiled from their spot, looking at the tree in silence a few moments before Roger approached. "I must say I am rather impressed. You didn't break anything or knock the tree over after all."

Matt couldn't help but smile as Mello glared and went into a rant about how Near was the real troublemaker. The ornaments shone in the light, and Matt felt his eyes wander of their own accord to his and Mello's ornaments. Yes, with Mello around, it was sure to be a good Christmas.

/…/…/…/

AN: Chapter one is complete! Look at me, I'm just writing tons this week. This is ONGOING, a shock I know. I'm guessing about five chapters for this one. I'll try to make sure it's all done by Christmas. Hope you enjoyed, please review!

Next chapter: Cookies


	2. Baking Cookies

AN: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mello, happy birthday to you! I'm writing too much to dedicate a single birthday fic. I have to dedicate all my time to finishing this by Christmas and Savior, but this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Mihael Keehl.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note there would be an entire episode dedicated to Mello's birthday

OH! This is a different year. Every chapter the boys will be older. This chapter we have Mello at nine and Matt at eight.

/…/…/…/

Chapter 2: Cookies

Another year, and another Christmas. The decorations were up and preparations had been set, because something special was happening this year. L was coming to visit.

The children were in a frenzy, trying to find that perfect gift for L. Unfortunately, young Mello and Matt (nine and eight respectfully) did not have the money to buy L a nice present. They weren't at Wammy's for nothing though, so it didn't take long for Mello to come up with an idea.

"Let's bake L cookies!"

"…Why exactly?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "L loves sweets! And I'm sure he'd love them more if we made them for him!"

"I'm sure he'd want them to taste good."

Mello punched Matt lightly on the shoulder. "Idiot. I'm sure they'll be good."

Matt rubbed his arm lightly, pouting sourly at the blond. "Fine, they'll be amazing. But we're not allowed to use the kitchen."

Mello smirked. "Then we'll just have to sneak in."

The next night found the two boys slipping from their room and moving silently towards the kitchen. The door was locked but that was no problem for the redhead, who skillfully picked the lock and got the two inside.

The kitchen was pitch black. Matt hesitated and Mello took his hand, leading them across the room to the other side where the light switch was located. Why the light switch wasn't by the door was a mystery to them, but the thought fell away as they finally lit up the room.

Mello unfolded the simple sugar cookie recipe. "Okay first let's get out all the stuff we need. Flour, sugar, butter…" He listed things off as Matt retrieved them, and soon they had all the necessary ingredients in front of them.

"Well," Mello said after a moment, "now we need a bowl."

Matt grumbled to himself as Mello stared pointedly at him and moved to a counter. The third cabinet he opened contained bowls, but they were out of his reach. He climbed up, reaching for the stack of bowls. As his hand began to close around them though, he slipped, and the entire stack crashed to the ground.

The redhead winced at the noise, lowering his eyes to the floor to avoid Mello's icy glare. He slowly bent down and picked the bowls up. "Sorry," he mumbled finally. In response Mello simply snatched the bowls from Matt's grasp and placed them on the counter.

"First," he stated deliberately, "we melt eight tablespoons of butter…what does that mean?!"

"One stick," Matt offered, holding it out. Taking Matt's word for it, he unwrapped the butter and dropped it in the bowl. "How are we going to reach the microwave?"

The microwave was situated against the wall, as high as the bowls were. Seriously why was everything so high up in this kitchen? Were all the cooks abnormally tall? Whatever. "Hold this," the blond demanded, scrambling onto the counter and standing. He opened the microwave then bent down to receive the bowl from Matt. Mello placed the bowl inside. After waiting for the butter to melt, he carefully handed it to Matt then climbed back down.

One step complete.

"Now sugar," Mello said, carelessly shoving the one cup marker into the bag. Matt winced slightly as sugar spilled onto the counter and across the floor.

"Good," Mello said to himself, licking the sugar off his fingers. "Okay! What else?"

"We mix," Matt said, taking a large spoon and stirring the contents. "Then we add three eggs."

"Weren't we supposed to mix the dry ingredients in later?"

A shrug. "I doubt it'll make a difference."

Mello shrugged as well, retrieving the eggs. "I'll crack them," Mello announced, placing the egg against the counter.

"Mello wait-"

Mello cracked the egg against the counter and released it into the bowl, only to have the sticky remains of the white slide down his hands. "Gross." He dropped the shell on the counter and repeated the process, leaving the shells to contaminate the counter. Matt sighed as he grasped the vanilla and added that before mixing again. "We still have to clean all this up."

"I know Matt! I'm not stupid!" Mello told him.

"Of course not," Matt stated, sticking the cup into the back of flour. As he poured the flour into the bowl though, the bag tipped and dumped flour all over the floor.

"You're such a klutz Matt."

"You're the one leaving most of the mess!" shouted Matt indignantly.

"SHH!"

They listened for a minute, but when no one came in, they both relaxed. "Go get the salt while I mix this," Mello said.

"Wait!" Matt said suddenly. "We were supposed to preheat the oven!"

"Then go DO that!"

Matt did so, before returning to add the salt and baking powder. "It's getting late, we better hurry."

Mello agreed so the two worked quickly and quietly, trying to finish so they could finish the cookies in time.

"Why is this dough not staying together right?" Mello asked, frustrated.

Matt sighed and looked at it. "I don't know how to fix it," he said. The dough, which was supposed to be thick and easy to roll out, was still somewhat watery. There was no way they could cut out the cookies for L with this.

Both stared at the dough silently for a few minutes before a voice came from behind them. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

The boys whipped around to see L standing behind them, a small half smile on his face as he took in the disaster the kitchen had become.

"L! We didn't…we were…um-"

L ignored the stuttering and peered into the bowl. "This requires more flour." He looked at the flour lying in a pile on the floor. "I'm sure there is another bag in the kitchen," he told them as he moved towards a cabinet, emerging a moment later with a fresh bag of flour. The detective handed Matt the spoon, and Mello the flour with the cup. "Add a little more. Matt, you stir it. I'll tell you when to stop adding Mello."

Neither boy knew what to say, so followed his instructions. It didn't take long for the dough to take the correct consistency. L nodded, retrieving the cookie cutters from a drawer. As he placed them on the counter, he looked at the two friends. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly were you baking cookies in the middle of the night?"

Both boys flushed. "We…" Mello started, and then stopped, looking away.

Matt picked up where he had left off. "We were baking cookies for you L."

A small smile fell upon L's face. "Well, will you allow me to assist you in finishing them?"

Their eyes, Mello's in particular, lit up. "Of course!"

The three cut the cookies into various Christmas shapes. When the dough was all used, L placed the cookie sheets on a different, still clean counter, and held out the colored sugar containers. The next few minutes were spent with all three decorating the shapes with the bright colored sugar. Finally, with the floor and counter covered in sugar, L placed the cookie sheets in the oven and set the timer.

He once again took in the mess of the kitchen. "We should really clean this up…" he mumbled, glancing again at Matt and Mello, who were sitting on the floor, leaning against one another and yawning.

L contemplated the mess. He really did not enjoy cleaning up, but considering the boys were not supposed to be in here, it would be in their best interest to clean up. Although if they knew he had been here, it may not matter.

Deciding to at least clean up partially, L began loading dishes into the sink. Mello and Matt jumped up to assist him, and with the three of them working it didn't take very long at all to clean the mess. By the time they had finished, the cookies were ready.

They looked, and smelled, great. L offered one each to Matt and Mello, who took them happily.

"You keep the rest though L."

"Yeah, we made them for you."

L shook his head. "I assisted you in making them, so it is only fair that both of you receive several as well." He placed some of the cookies on the plate and handed them to Mello, patting both boys fondly on the head. "Now it is late. I suggest you two go get some sleep."

"Goodnight L. Merry Christmas," Mello said.

"Yes, Merry Christmas."

L watched them as they reached the door, then turned off the light and followed them out. "Yes boys. Merry Christmas."

/…/…/…/

AN: Tada! Another chapter completed! Now I must depart. I have my own cookies to go bake, and I think I'll have to make some especially for Mello. It is his birthday after all. Until next time!

Coming up next: Snowball fights and hot chocolate.


	3. Snowball Fights and Movie Nights

AN: Time is running out. Alas, I must blame it on school. Winter concert takes up a lot of time. But since we're getting a foot of snow tonight, I'm confident my Christmas break will be starting a day early. Just one more chapter after this guys! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note.

/…/…/…/

Chapter 3: Snowball Fights and Movie Night

It was a week before Christmas, and a pristine snow had appeared overnight. Pristine that is, before the children of Wammy's had gone outside, building snowmen and creating snow angels.

Matt and Mello, now ten and eleven, were not yet among those children. While Matt whined about wanting to go outside (a rare occurrence) Mello insisted he stayed inside to study for his last test before the holiday break.

"You can go out," he'd said earlier.

But the blond had known Matt would decline. Matt was not particularly friendly with anyone besides Mello. Besides, the thought alone of Mello cooped up inside, lonely and abandoned, was enough to keep the redhead inside with him.

So by the time Mello was satisfied with his study time, most of the children had retreated inside. Matt and Mello ate a quick dinner then donned their coats and gloves before heading outside.

It was getting dark, but the friends didn't mind. Mello took great joy in destroying the snowmen as the pair walked along the yard.

"You're a jerk Mello."

Mello simply smirked in response as he continued kicking over a snowman.

Matt, sick of being ignored, scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball, throwing it at Mello.

His aim was true. The snowball hit Mello directly in the back of the head. Matt celebrated before he noticed the icy glare directed his way. He backed up as Mello lifted the packed head of the snowman and ran after him.

Matt turned and fled. While it was hard to run through the snow, he had a slight advantage. Mello was having a hard time running with such a large snowball. Matt's thoughts were derailed however when the snowball hit him hard in the head and sent him to the ground.

He groaned, face pressed harshly into the freezing snow as he heard Mello come closer.

"Hey…are you okay?" Mello asked when Matt didn't get up. He leaned down to check, but Matt turned abruptly and stuffed snow in his face.

"I am going to KILL you!"

And then they were off again, Matt laughing as Mello chased him across the yard. He dodged snowballs as Mello threw them his way, pausing to make his own snowball that Mello in turn dodged. Eventually Mello leaped and tackled Matt to the ground.

Mello was laughing now too, both their faces red from the cold. Mello stood and helped Matt up, brushing the snow from his coat.

Matt glanced across the yard and grinned. "I see another snowman."

Mello grinned too, and dragged Matt towards it. "Ready? GO!" he shouted, and together he and Matt jumped onto the snowman, crushing it to the ground.

It was dark now, and both bys were cold, so they decided to head inside. They left their soaked coats, gloves, and shoes by the door and continued on into the orphanage.

"I'm going to change," Matt said. Mello just nodded and continued on his trek, leaving Matt to pull on a new pair of jeans and a red and white striped shirt. Smiling softly, Matt picked out a Christmas movie and set it up to play on their TV.

"You look like a candy cane."

Mello was back, baring two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Mello handed both to Matt as he changed into warmer clothes. He quickly stripped both beds of their comforters and dropped them on the floor in front of the TV.

Matt sat down and Mello wrapped the blankets around both of them before taking his own hot chocolate. He took a quick sip then leaned against the redhead contently. "What do you think you got for Christmas?"

While many children exchanged gifts among themselves, everyone received one present from the orphanage. No one was positive who bought them, but most suspected L.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a game."

"What about a console?" Mello asked.

"It could be that too…what about you?"

Mello shrugged as well. "Probably something with chocolate. We have to get down there early or the others will take ages to find their gifts."

Matt pushed his now empty mug away. "How early?"

"Maybe four…"

"In the morning?! You're insane!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well if you want to wait until nine…"

Matt glared. "You know I'll go," he said finally, shifting into a more comfortable position leaning against Mello and turning his attention to the movie.

"I know," the blond said simply, adjusting himself to support more of Matt's weight and turning to watch the movie as well.

Matt was warm, comfortable, and completely at ease from his position against Mello. He ended up falling asleep a little more than halfway through the movie. Mello couldn't help but smile at the gamer. He was just so cute when he was asleep.

Not pausing to register those thoughts, Mello nudged Matt gently. "Matt?" he asked softly. "Come on, your bed will be warmer then sleeping on the floor."

Matt's eyes opened. He blinked blearily as Mello helped him stand and led him to his bed. He tossed one of the comforters over Matt.

"Thanks. Night," came the half-asleep reply as the redhead snuggled into his bed and fell asleep instantly. Mello simply smiled and turned off the TV, curling up in his own bed.

"Night Matty."

/…/…/…/

AN: I know this one is short. Oh well. I finished this one on my SNOW DAY! Life is great. Anyway there's just one more chapter left. I'm confident it will be done before Christmas. Once I finish this I'll start working on Savior again.

Coming up next: Mistletoe and gift exchanged

Don't want to miss that one do you? xD


	4. Caught Under the Mistletoe

AN: I'm cutting it close, but here it is the final chapter of A Wammy Christmas. This is the chapter I was most excited to write, so I hope you'll all enjoy it. Merry Christmas! Enjoy your meals, your family and friends, and your gifts and I hope everyone has a great holiday.

Disclaimer: Matt and Mello TRIED to come to me, but they were denied. Don't worry, Mello is rather…er…persuasive.

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 4: Caught Under the Mistletoe

Finally, after the weeks of anticipation, decorating, and preparation, Christmas was almost upon them. It was Christmas Eve morning, and the children of Wammy's were impossible to calm. They ran in hoards through the orphanage, desperate to wrap that one last gift or just let off a little steam. The Christmas Eve feast was being prepared in the kitchen, and the cooks had to keep shooing away children trying to get a peek at what was to come.

The orphanage had been decorated beautifully this year. Lights hung in streams of garland throughout the orphanage, brightening up the building. To top the day off it had started snowing a few minutes ago, leading many of the children outside to play.

Matt and Mello, now twelve and thirteen, were not among them. Mello was sulking because he was out of chocolate, and was not being allowed in the kitchen to get more. Matt had listened to Mello rant for a while before pulling out his Gameboy.

"Stop sulking Mello. We'll eat dinner in a couple hours and then you can get more chocolate."

"Easy for you to say," Mello snapped. "You still have your Gameboy. What if I took that away?"

Matt held it closer, protecting it from the blond. "Have a heart Mello, it's Christmas!"

"Not yet it isn't."

Matt sighed and saved his game, turning it off and directing his full attention to Mello. "Well what do you want to do then?" he asked.

Mello shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You're impossible," Matt said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Matt! Where are you going? Matt!" The redhead didn't answer and the door closed behind him. Matt growled and threw one of his textbooks at the door. It made a loud thump then fell to the ground. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as hitting Matt with the book, but it would do. Mello flopped back across his bed and glared at the ceiling.

It must have been ten minutes before the door began to creak open. Mello sat up and glared as Matt entered the room. "Where the hell did you-"he stopped abruptly as he saw what Matt was carrying; two bars of chocolate.

"Will this tide you over for a while?" the redhead asked, sitting on Mello's bed and tossing the bars of chocolate at him.

Mello simply tore off the wrapper and bit into one of the bars. The taste of chocolate calmed him instantly.

"A thank you would be nice. It took ages to sneak through the kitchen to get those."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said anyway, biting off another chunk of the chocolate.

"You're welcome," Matt said, leaning against Mello's legs and pulling out his Gameboy. They sat in silence a few minutes. Mello finished his chocolate bar and looked across the room where his book was lying. He'd wanted to finish that chapter today…psychology really was interesting. He stared at it a moment, childishly willing it towards him, before he looked down at Matt.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get that book for me."

"…I really hate you Mello."

/…/…/…/

Christmas dinner had lived up to expectations, and the follow up dessert of cookies and fudge had delighted everyone. It was getting late for the younger children, so after one last cup of hot chocolate everyone was told to return to their rooms for the evening.

Children headed separate ways to reach their rooms, chatting happily about Christmas being tomorrow. Matt and Mello walked side by side, heading up the stairs and ignoring several of the boys behind them going to their own rooms.

What happened next was a direct consequence of one of the girls being near the top of the staircase. Matt tripped over the top step, and Mello paused to make sure he wouldn't fall, leaving both boys standing motionless in the doorway.

"Ohhh look! Matt and Mello are under the mistletoe!"

Both boys froze and their gazes traveled involuntarily upwards to see that there was indeed mistletoe nestled above them.

The boys behind them burst out laughing as Mello incredulously questioned why there was any mistletoe in the orphanage.

"Go ahead Mello, kiss him," one of the boys taunted. All three of them gathered below the pair and watched, sniggering.

"Or are you chicken?"

"It shouldn't be so bad Matt. After all, Mello kind of looks like a girl."

Mello's growl was drowned out by the boys laughter. "Do it!"

"Is the infamous Mello afraid of a little kiss? I wonder what the others would think of that."

"I bet its Matt who is scared. Don't know why. He only talks to Mello."

Matt shrunk back slightly. He didn't like being teased, and he especially did not care for any of the boys on the stairs. Mello noticed and his glare intensified. "Shut up! I didn't know you got off on watching two boys kiss!"

The boys stopped laughing, but one wasn't perturbed by the remark. "We didn't know you did either. Obviously something's wrong if you're so afraid of a little kiss."

"Oh Mello, is something wrong?"

"Yeah is there a reason that matches your physique?"

Mello's hands clenched at his side and Matt took a deep breath, grabbing Mello and turning him towards him.

Later, he couldn't say what made him do it. Maybe it had been to stop them from teasing Mello and him. Maybe to stop them from insinuating something about his only and best friend. Or maybe in that brief moment he wanted to. Either way, Matt turned Mello towards him and abruptly placed his lips on Mello's.

Mello was shocked, especially when Matt didn't instantly move away, lingering a moment before pulling back, eyes wide. The boy's cheers and laughter went unacknowledged as the pair stared at each other, both blushing. Finally Mello turned and fled to their room.

"Didn't know you had it in you Matt."

"Yeah, he's going to kill you."

The boys walked off leaving Matt alone in the hall. His face was still heated as he hesitantly touched his tingling lips. They were right; Mello was going to kill him. Why had he done something so stupid?

Matt had never kissed someone before, and it finally dawned on him that his first kiss had been his best friend. And it hadn't really been that bad…

He cut that train of thought off right there, shaking his head and starting slowly towards his and Mello's room. Roger was sure to be patrolling the halls soon, looking for anyone wandering about. He didn't want to be punished on Christmas. Then again, he really didn't want to go back to his room and face Mello either.

He reached the door and opened it hesitantly, walking into their room. The lights were off, the only light coming from the stands of Christmas lights they had hung up several weeks ago. Matt closed the door and leaned against it, letting his eyes adjust to find Mello lying facedown on his bed.

Matt said nothing, walking as quietly as he could to his own bed and sitting down, eyes trained to the floor. Neither boy said anything for a while, simply sitting in an awkward silence. Finally Mello sat up, and settled his eyes on the bowed figure of his best friend. "Why did you do that?"

Matt flinched and looked up at the blond. "I just…I don't know," he told him.

"That's not a very good answer."

They descended into silence again for several minutes.

"They're never going to stop teasing you about it now. And me! Imagine what people will be saying about me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. They just wouldn't shut up…"

"Well now they never will!" Mello snapped.

Matt cringed and let his eyes fall to the floor again. "…Was it really that bad?" he finally asked.

Mello flushed and looked away as well. Matt didn't expect an answer, except for a disgusted exclamation, so he was surprised with the answer he got. "I didn't say it was…bad…exactly."

Now Matt flushed too. They sat there awkwardly for a minute longer before Mello cleared his throat. "Well…let's just exchange gifts tonight."

Happy for a change in topic, Matt nodded. "Okay," he said, rummaging under his bed until he came up with a package. He sat on Mello's bed and handed it to him. "Here. Merry Christmas."

Mello smiled at the sloppy wrapping job and opened it quickly, discovering a box of expensive chocolates. "Thanks Matt."

"There's more…when you open them…"

Mello did so. Sitting inside the box was another smaller box. He opened it and pulled out a new rosary. He gaped at it, turning it over slowly in his hands.

"I knew you were upset when you lost your old one. I mean it doesn't make up for it, but I thought you'd appreciate it anyway."

Mello smiled warmly. "It's perfect Matt."

Matt's cheeks heated again as Mello leaned down and retrieved his own gift. He took the present in his hands and slowly unwrapped it, finding a new Gameboy game and a light.

"The light is so you can see the screen at night. That way you don't have to keep me up with the light on…or try to play in the dark…"

"I love it."

They sat in a slightly more comfortable silence now, watching the snow fall outside their window. "Hey Matt."

Matt turned, watching Mello. The lights lit the room slightly, allowing them to see each other pretty clearly. "Yes?"

Mello shyly leaned forward and kissed Matt. When he pulled back both the boys were red, but Mello couldn't hold back the small smirk from his face. "No Matt. It wasn't that bad."

"I-I'm glad."

Mello just smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Matty."

"Merry Christmas Mello."

/…/…/…/

AN: The end! I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my favorite chapter to write, so I hope you liked it. Again, I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas. Have a good one. Also please review to tell me what you thought.

THE END


End file.
